The present invention relates to a portable radio receiver.
Conventionally, portable radio receivers mostly employ loop antennas or monopole antennas and they are adapted for operation primarily in the plane of vertical polarization. In receiving electric waves sent as vertically polarized waves from the transmitting station, a service area of communication greatly varies depending upon whether the receiving antenna is held vertical or horizontal.
For example, in a case of a card-typed pager receiver utilizing a loop antenna, its receiving sensitivity markedly differs depending upon whether the receiver is held vertical or horizontal, and this poses a problem in the actual use of the receiver
In conventional radio receivers, however, no measures have been taken against this desadvantage.
For example, the prior art pager receiver is equipped with an antenna in such a manner that the receiving sensitivity is maximum when it is carried vertically in a breast pocket of user's shirt, but in practice, it is often carried in a pocket of a jacket, a bag, a handbag, or the like. In such a case, the pager receiver is usually laid at its side, that is, it is kept in the direction in which the directivity of the antenna is the lowest, resulting in the coverage of communication being seriously impaired.